<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>⌦ dirty by rensuke</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23432611">⌦ dirty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rensuke/pseuds/rensuke'>rensuke</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Choking, Daddy Kink, Degradation, F/M, Fingerfucking, Floor Sex, Fun!, Orgasm Denial, Rough Sex, a little bit of praise but in.... a degrading way u kno, jealousy sex, not beta read we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:00:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23432611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rensuke/pseuds/rensuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Atsumu teaches you a lesson after a late-night party.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>220</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>⌦ dirty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Atsumu Miya has never been a patient man. You realize that once you’re pinned down on the floor of his bedroom, one leg tossed over his shoulder.</p><p>“You wanted this, didn’tcha, you dirty fucking slut,” Atsumu coos in this sickly sweet tone as he tears off your skirt, fingernails digging into your thigh, and you moan at how rough he’s being with you. “Ya know, it really pissed me off when I saw that fucker all over you, in your tight little skirt. And you let him.”</p><p>“I-I just wanted to get a reaction out of you,” you gasp out, but you’re cut off when Atsumu leans in and starts attacking the span of your neck with harsh nips and kisses.</p><p>“Yeah, well, ya definitely got a reaction,” he growls into your ear as his fingers deftly plunge in and out of your soaking cunt without warning. The cry you make only eggs him on, his fingerfucking becoming even more brutal by the second. “You’re lucky I waited till we got home. Otherwise you’d be in the backseat of my car in the middle of the street, gettin’ nailed till you can’t fuckin’ walk anymore.”</p><p>“I-I’m sorry, ‘Tsumu! I won’t ever do it again!” You know you sound pathetic, whining like this as you beg for him to fuck you properly. But your boyfriend only grins at you, his hooded eyes growing even more devilish by the second.</p><p>“Who’s ‘Tsumu?” His fingers curl inside of you and you cry out again, your high-pitched moans getting louder and louder. “And quiet down, won’tcha? ‘Samu might come home any second now, you little whore.”</p><p>“<em>H-Hnnghh</em>..!!” You fist at Atsumu’s shirt and clench your teeth tightly, trying so desperately not to cry out as his fingers practically examine the inside of your pussy. “I’m sorry, daddy!”</p><p>Atsumu’s satisfied smirk beams from above you, and you’re so embarrassed by the way he manages to degrade you into a mewling slut from just his fingers and words.  His pumps become faster and faster, and you moan loudly once the knot in your stomach becomes too much and uncoils.</p><p>“That’s right, babygirl, come for me,” Atsumu purrs into your ear as his fingers, still lodged inside of your cunt, curl again. It only pushes you farther and you cry out an undiscernable mix between daddy and Tsumu, your climax crashing onto you with his praise. “Come all over my fingers for daddy.”</p><p>It’s humiliating, really, how much of an impact Atsumu Miya has on you. You’ve been dating for a year after an embarrassingly obvious bout of mutual pining and, yes, the two of you have fucked before, but it’s always just as pleasurable each time the two of you go at it. You’ve learned how fucking sadistic he can get, especially once you start moaning <em>daddy</em>, and he’s somehow perfected the just right amount of degradation and praise to get you off, not to mention what other masochistic kinks you’ve got tucked away in your brain.</p><p>He lets your ride out your orgasm on his fingers, which you find awfully nice of him. “Tsu– daddy, fuck me, please,” you beg him, voice needy and high-pitched.</p><p>“Huh?” Atsumu suddenly stares you down, still grinning as he slowly extracts his fingers from your sopping cunt. “Oh, I see. Now you think you’ve been a good enough girl to tell me what to do? After you let that guy eyefuck ya at the party?”</p><p>Of course he wasn’t going to be nice enough.</p><p>You flinch at his words, whining again. “But– but, daddy, I-”</p><p>“No excuses, you filthy slut,” he only hums and you writhe at his words. “You don’t get what you want. You’re my fuck toy, ya hear? My personal cum dump. How’s it feel to be nothing but Atsumu Miya’s whore, hmm? To get used by me every fuckin’ day, for my use only?” He leans in closer and his breathe fans warmly over your face. It smells like the energy drinks that he’s sipped at the party earlier, but you don’t mind at all, not when you’re on your sexual high. “That guy could only dream of getting full access to you and your perfect little pussy.”</p><p>“Yes, daddy, <em>fuck</em> yes,” You’re ashamed to admit that you’re moaning to this, getting off to him dirty-talk you and degrade you. “Use me!! I’m only for you, daddy, please.”</p><p>“Oh, you don’t get t’ make the rules,” Atsumu’s lip curls and his pants fall off in one swift motion, his boxers following soon after. “I’m gonna fuck you so hard that you’ll never look at another guy the same way.”</p><p>You don’t doubt it. “I- <em>ah</em>!!”</p><p>Atsumu gives no warning, no warm-up for you when he shoves his cock inside of you. The trip’s fairly easy, considering how fucking soaked you are for him, but he’s still really big and you always need a few to adjust.</p><p>“A-Ah, wait, daddy, you’re so big, <em>wait</em>-!”</p><p>“The fuck did I just say?” He growls and pulls out, making you gasp out a little bit before promptly slamming back inside. “Who told ya you had the right t’ tell daddy what to do, huh? You should be grateful daddy’s even touching you.”</p><p>“No, nonono, I love it, daddy!! Ah, so good, <em>fuck</em> daddy, your cock feels so good-!” The sound of his hips snapping against yours, the feeling of his girthy dick slamming against your walls, it was all ecstasy for you.</p><p>Atsumu Miya is a sight to behold, even when he’s fucking you into his bedroom floor with no mercy. His honey-blonde dyed hair keeps its regular volume, even with the roots of it dampening with sweat the more he pounds into you. His shirt clings to his lean, toned body with all the sweat he’s pouring out, and it gives you a great view of his abs still. Atsumu shrugs off his shirt in one fluid motion somehow, with practiced ease and grace that contrasts your flushed and ruined body that he’s thrusting into, and his glistening abs are even more on display.</p><p>“You like it, don’tcha? You like it when I play with your body, ya useless whore,” he sneers and fucks you even harder. His enormous cock stretches you out with each thrust and you sob out daddy more and more, and you can feel your orgasm coming onto you-</p><p>He pulls out.</p><p>“<em>No</em>!!!” You grovel and whine from under him, sobbing and covering your face because you’re so humiliated and you were so fucking close to coming and Atsumu’s a jerk. “Please, daddy, put your big cock in me!! I’m sorry! Please, fuck me, please….”</p><p>He sneers at you again from above, and in his falsely sweet voice, he coos, “Beg for my dick, babygirl. I wanna hear you cry and beg for me to fuck ya. Tell me what you want and we’ll see if daddy’s nice enough t’ give it to his baby.” And his big, warm and rough hand wraps around your throat, squeezing just hard enough to constrict your airways and make it just a little harder to moan out.</p><p><em>Shit</em>.</p><p>“Please, please, ‘Tsumu- daddy. I.. I want your cock in me, please, you fuck me so good, I want more!!” This is probably one of your all-time-lows, begging for your boyfriend to fuck you thoroughly, but you don’t even care because he really does fuck you well and you couldn’t ask for anything better. “I.. I love it when you use me as your cum dump, I love it when you stretch my pussy out with your giant cock, <em>please let me cum</em>!” Atsumu’s hand is still wrapped around your throat, and he gives one last squeeze before releasing your neck from his hand.</p><p>You’re shaking, heaving a little bit with dry sobs and you’re so fucking close to your climax. Your hands are still covering your face, before Atsumu prys them off, lip still curled.</p><p>“Let me see all those cute lil’ faces you’re making, baby, then I’ll fuck ya through. I’ve gotta admit, you beg pretty well when ya put your mind to it.”</p><p>To his demand, you obligingly let your hands fall to your side, sweaty back still pressed onto his hardwood floor, and he fucks you through your orgasm, his hand finding its way back around your throat.</p><p>The overstimulation is powerful, way too powerful and you think you’re gonna collapse. You’re screaming on his bedroom floor, his dick pressing wonderfully against your g-spot and he’s panting just as hard as you are.  </p><p>“‘<em>Tsumu</em>!!!” you cry out. “Daddy, fuck yes, oh my god!! I- hnngh, fuck, daddy, just like that!!” It’s a little hard to breathe, considering his palm is still pressed against your throat, but you moan his name out loud and proud. Atsumu doesn’t let you ride out your orgasm, and continues to thrust his hips into yours, albeit staggering in rhythm once his breathing becomes labored too.</p><p>“That’s right, baby girl, come for me,” He praises you, finally, after all the dirty-talk. “You’re such a good girl, taking my cock so well, begging for me. Told me what you wanted. That’s my baby girl.” With one last snap of his hips, his cock nestles inside of you and you can feel the hot ropes of cum shooting out, practically coating your walls.</p><p>The two of you stay like that on the floor, breathing hard into each others’ shoulders, Atsumu’s fingers freeing your throat and threading through your hair gently despite the rough fucking earlier. You’re both naked, clothes pooled on the floor, and Atsumu carefully stands up, you in his arms, his dick still pressed comfortably inside of you to plug in all the cum.</p><p>“Awfully nice of you, ‘Tsumu,” you hum out, tucking a sweaty lock of your hair behind your ear.</p><p>“Hey, I just gave you one of the best fuckings of your life,” he snorts. “Do you really want me to drop ya?” He yawns and carries you to his bed, careful to keep his cock inside of you still, and lays down next to you.</p><p>“We’re really not gonna shower?”</p><p>“Tomorrow morning. It’s kinda late right now.”</p><p>“I trust you when you say you’re clean.”</p><p>“Why the fuck would I lie?”</p><p>The banter between the two of you is cut off by Osamu in his respective bedroom, yelling out, “Keep it down, you fucking barbarians!”</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu wakes up the next morning, blinking himself awake and feeling noticeably gross and sweaty from last night. He sits up, rubbing his eyes, and puts on a (hopefully?) clean pair of boxers. This is one of the moments he’s grateful his parents go out on business trips.</p><p>On instinct, he reaches next to him for you, his lovely girlfriend. “Hey, babe-”</p><p>Only to realize you aren’t there.</p><p>“Showerin’ without me, of course,” he mutters to himself and stands up, the hardwood floor beneath him feeling sticky from the night before. He smirks to himself knowing he had you make that mess and he slips on a pair of shorts, before searching through the pile of clothes for his shirt.</p><p>“Hey, [Name], where’s my shirt-?” Atsumu yells out before you walk in through the door, wearing nothing but his aforementioned shirt that’s gloriously baggy on you.</p><p>You’re gorgeous, Atsumu thinks to himself for the hundredth time this week. Your hair’s shiny and damp from your shower, and there are beads of water that gather on your neck from where the water still leaks from your hair. His shirt has his gross sweat stains on it and has a little bit more water stains from your wet body, but you still look like a goddess.</p><p>“I took your shirt, I hope you don’t mind,” you glance away from him, and he’s fucking sent with the blush that dusts your cheeks. “I just… wanted to wear it. You can have it back, if you want, before I go home.”</p><p>“Nah, babe,” Atsumu grins and stands up to kiss you, passionately and tenderly. “You’re even hotter when you’re in my shirt. Keep it for next time.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this was written in thirty minutes when i was feeling the unsatiable urge to lie down on the ground and let atsumu rough me up, hehehe </p><p>feel free to leave a comment or kudos, and check out my tumblr @haikyuuscreaming !!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>